Yin Yang
by Seyram A-Annasak2
Summary: Prometieron que volverian a verse, prometieron que nunca se olvidarian; sin embargo, a la hora de la verdad, ninguno recordó nada del otro. Sin lazos, sin amistad, sin.... ¿amor? YxA A.U
1. El reencuentro

_**Capitulo 1:El reencuentro**_

_Estaba sentada tranquilamente sobre el césped de su casa mirando las amapolas que su madre había plantado en el jardín. Estas junto con las rosas eran sus flores favoritas. Cortó una de ellas con sus pequeñas manos y se la colocó detrás de la oreja a modo de adorno._

_-Hola.- le saludó un niño de su misma edad con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro._

_La niña no le hizo caso y siguió mirando sus flores con una mirada triste que el chico notó enseguida. Se sentó a su lado para contemplar las flores al igual que su amiga._

_-¿Qué te pasa Anna? – Cuestionó con voz chillona.- ¿Por qué estas tan triste?_

_La pequeña se levantó y miro a su amigo de arriba abajo con lágrimas surcando por sus sonrojadas mejillas. El niño se levantó preocupado y la abrazó intentando consolarla._

_-Nos vamos a ir.- Le dijo Anna con voz entrecortada mientras le abrazaba fuertemente._

_-¿Por qué? - Le preguntó mientras le separaba de él para mirarla a los ojos._

_-No lo sé, pero yo no me quiero ir.- Sollozó mientras su amigo le secaba las lágrimas con sus manos._

_El chico le ofreció una tierna sonrisa y la volvió a abrazar. Estaba muy triste pues su mejor amiga se marcharía para, quizás, nunca regresar. ¿Con quién iba a jugar él ahora? ¿A quién iba a molestar?_

_-No llores Anna, las niñas bonitas no lloran.- Ante lo dicho lo pequeña esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras le daba un débil coscorrón en la cabeza. El sabia cuanto odiaba que le dijeran bonita._

_-Prométeme que nunca me olvidaras.- Dijo Anna mirándole dulcemente._

_-Lo haré solo si tú me prometes que volverás algún día._

_-Lo prometo._

El sonido agudo el despertador la despertó del agradable sueño que estaba teniendo. Alargó la mano con pereza y lo apagó tan bruscamente que seguro le había roto algo.

Se incorporó y observó toda la estancia con desconcierto. Cajas por todos lados, las paredes aun no estaban pintadas… ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

-¡Anna el desayuno está listo!- Le gritó su madre desde la planta de abajo.

Se levantó de la cama estirándose y entonces… lo recordó.

Ayer mismo se habían trasladado a la que hacía más de diez años había sido su casa; sin embargo, ella no recordaba haber vivido allí.

-¡Anna!- Le volvió a gritar su madre.

-¡Ya voy!- Le contestó con un gruñido.

No le había agradado del todo que su madre haya decido mudarse la gran ciudad de Tokio cuando en Aomori ya tenía su vida hecha: iba a un buen instituto, tenía muchas amigas, vivía en una gran casa… No es que esta casa estuviera fea sino que…

-La de Aomori era más grande.-Se dijo mientras salía de su habitación ya con la ropa puesta.

Dio un buenos días y se sentó en la mesa a desayunar.

-Voy a ir a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo ¿me acompañas?- le preguntó la señora de la casa, Ayane Kiouyama.

-Está bien no tengo nada que hacer.- Le contestó neutralmente, como si no tuviera ganas de hacer nada.

Ayane sabía que a su hija no le había gustado la idea de mudarse pero ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba un cambio de aires y nada mejor que volver a su antigua casa en Tokio.

-Oh vamos Anna quita esa cara. Tampoco es tan malo.

La rubia no contestó porque su madre ya conocía su opinión y por mucho que intentara convencerla para ella si era tan malo haberse cambiado de hogar.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- Preguntó con fastidio.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas comprando cosas y no solo para comer como en un principio dijo. Habían recorrido medio Tokio y a ella ya le dolían los pies de andar y los brazos de cargar las bolsas.

-Vamos a la pescadería y regresamos a casa.- Le informó su madre.

Sin ánimo, la siguió hasta la pescadería más cercana, pidieron el turno y se dispusieron a esperar.

La señora Kiouyama vio a una persona que le pareció familiar. La observo más de cerca: cabello castaño oscuro, piel morena, una sonrisa dulce en su cara…

-¿Keiko Asakura?- Preguntó con un deje de duda en su voz.

La mujer pelicastaña se giró al escuchar su nombre de una voz desconocida para ella. La observó bien y sin duda se le hacía conocida esa cara aunque no recordaba de que.

-¿Quién… eres?- Cuestionó con suspicacia.

-Soy yo, Ayane.- Se presentó al mismo tiempo que se acercaba hacia ella.- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?

¿Ayane? Pues si le sonaba familiar ese nombre pero ahora mismo…

-¿Ayane Kiouyama?-

La mujer sonrió aliviada pues había acertado, si se hubiera equivocado de persona habría sufrido un ataque de vergüenza enorme.

-Si soy yo.- Respondió con voz entrecortada por la emoción.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Exclamó conmocionada la pelicastaña.

Y ambas se fundieron en un gran abrazo y no era para menos, hacia muchísimos años que se habían dejado de ver. A los primeros cinco meses siguieron en contacto por vía telefónica; sin embargo, luego perdieron el contacto.

-No me puedo creer que estés aquí.- Comentó Keiko contenta separándose de su mejor amiga.

-Pues ya ves, hace un par de días que nos mudamos.

Entonces la mirada de la mujer Asakura se fijó en la muchacha adolescente que las veía con cara de aburrimiento.

-¿Anna?- Cuestiono incrédula de verla ya tan mayor, hecha toda una mujer.

La cara de la rubia cambio de aburrimiento a curiosidad. Así que si esa mujer la conocía sí que era verdad que había vivido en esta ciudad antes.

-Pero que grande estas.- la abrazó fuertemente dejando a Anna paralizada sin corresponder al abrazo.

La chica no era muy dada al contacto físico y mucho menos con extraños, pero al ver la cara de represalia de su madre correspondió al abrazo sin muchas ganas.

Después de unos tres minutos de abrazos, palabras de alegría y compra de pescado, las tres salieron de la pescadería y dos de ellas hablando amenamente.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido la vida Keiko?- Cuestiono Ayane curiosa.

-Todo igual. Cuidando de la casa, de los niños, de Mikihisa también.

-Oh, los niños ¿Cómo están?

-Pues… no sabría que decirte.- Dudó un momento provocando una sonrisa en la cara de la señora Kiouyama.- Pero basta de mi. ¿Cómo es que habéis vuelto?.

-Pues después de morir mi marido decidimos volver a Tokio.- Explicó la causa de su vuelta aunque su sonrisa se había evaporado al igual que la de Keiko.

-Decidiste.- Replicó Anna pero nadie le había hecho caso.

-Lo siento mucho Ayane.- se apenó la pelicastaña parándose en un semáforo.

-No pasa nada, ocurrió hace un par de años.

Anna observó a su mentora detenidamente. Desde que su padre murió en aquel accidente de avión, su madre había caído en una depresión terrible. Pocas veces salía de la cama, casi no comía y se pasaba todo el día llorando. Cuando se hubo recuperado fue cuando decidió volver a Tokio a vivir.

El camino se dividía, la morada de Keiko estaba un poco alejada de la casa de los Kiouyama por ello debería tomar otro camino así que se le ocurrió algo para seguir con la conversación.

-¿Por qué no venís a mi casa a tomar el té esta tarde?-Propuso entusiasmada.

Ayane afirmó con la cabeza mientras se despedía de Keiko con la mano tomando el camino contraria al que su amiga había tomado.

* * *

La casa era majestuosa, más que casa parecía un palacio. Anna lo miraba todo embelesada, siempre había soñado vivir como una reina y este lugar seria el perfecto para vivir.

-¿Porque no tenemos una casa como esta?- Cuestionó al aire mirando los jarrones de porcelana que adornaba el pasillo y casi tirando uno por accidente.

-Porque somos pobres.- Le contestó en un suspiro.- Y deja de toquetearlo todo.-La regañó

-Pues a ellos no les va nada mal, ¿no tendrán hijos?- Preguntó con un dejo de interés, pero después recapacitó al ver que con tantas riquezas...- Olvídalo, deben ser unos tontos y estúpidos, considerando que lo tienen todo.

Siguieron andando por aquellos pasillos de mármol siguiendo a la ama de llaves quien las guió hasta una gran puerta de madera. Decir que le impresionaba la grandeza y la belleza sofisticada era banal, ya estaba todo dicho. Cómodamente se sentó en el sofá, mientras Keiko les servía una taza de té. Ambas mujeres comenzaron a charlar animadamente, y ella sólo miraba el gran librero que se erguía a sus espaldas.

-¿Te gusta?- Escuchó como Keiko se detenía y le preguntaba con verdadera curiosidad.- Tú solías dejar algunos libros de cuentos en aquel rincón y recuerdo mucho el día en que trataste de esconder algo en la parte arriba, casi te caes.

-¿Tiene alguno sobre pintura?- Preguntó mientras se levantaba del asiento y miraba el lomo de los libros que estaban al alcance de su vista.

-En la repisa más alta.- Escuchó como una tercera voz le contestaba.

Se volteó asustada pues no se esperaba que otra persona estuviera en la estancia y vio a un muchacho apuesto y galante acercarse a ella.

El pelicastaño se elevó sobre la punta de sus pies y alcanzó uno de los libros que más le gustaba de pequeño, cuando su madre le enseñaba los dibujos que allí había y le contaba historias sobre esos retratos.

-Me llamo Yoh.- Se presentó mientras le entregaba el libro que había cogido.

-Anna.-Dijo simplemente y se volvió a sentar donde estaba a ojearlo.

Ambas madres se miraron con una sonrisa divertida. Al parecer no se reconocían y no era extraño ya que habían pasado casi diez años de no verse; sin embargo, era una escena divertida pues cuando eran pequeños ambos estaban casi todos los días juntos.

-Yoh, te presento a una antigua amiga mía, Ayane y ella es su hija.

-Encantado.- Sonrió Yoh hacia ambas mujeres aunque la más joven no le hacia algún caso.

-Yoh, te has convertido en un hombre apuesto, ¿no es verdad Anna?- Preguntó a su hija, que parecía interesarse notablemente en el libro.

-Eh, si mamá lo que tu digas.-Le respondió restándole importancia, pero a Keiko le parecía graciosa la forma en que trataba a su hijo, quien ciertamente quería un poco de atención.

La mujer Asakura y Anna entablaron una muy amena conversación sobre cuadros y retratos. A la rubia le encantaba pintar paisajes en sus ratos libre y el hobby de Keiko era dibujar lo que maravilló a Anna.

-¿En serio?

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó entusiasmada la mejor amiga de su madre.- Antes tenía todo los cuadros en una habitación, pero mi marido mandó a construir un edificio exclusivamente para mis retratos y ahora se exponen al público.

Anna estaba totalmente emocionada escuchando el relato de Keiko, sin duda debía ir a aquel lugar y ver si sus obras eran de buena calidad y, si así fuera, pedirle algún consejo.

-¿Me presta este libro?- Cuestionó señalando el ejemplar que tenía en su regazo.

-Claro, es más te lo regalo.- Contestó con una sonrisa encantadora en su bello rostro.

Anna le iba a agradecer pero la puerta de madera se volvió a abrir y esta vez con brusquedad. Los cuatro habitantes de la salita se volvieron a ver quien había roto la tranquilidad del lugar.

-Vaya tenemos visita, no lo sabía.- Dijo en modo de disculpa el segundo hijo de Keiko Asakura.

-Hao, te presento a una amiga, Ayane y a su hija Anna.- Las presentó a las dos mujeres Kiouyama.

-Es un placer señora Ayane y… Anna.- Contestó mirando a Anna de una forma un tanto lujuriosa.

La rubia ignoró completamente la mirada pervertida de este y se volvió a levantar a mirar si tenía otro libro que le interesase. Mientras, a sus espaldas, se abría un debate.

-¿Ibas a salir?- Cuestionó enfadada mirando hacia el menor.-Te recuerdo que sigues castigado.

-Muchas gracias Hao.-Bufó Yoh hacia su hermano que lo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

-De nada hermanito.- Le sonrió de forma perversa.- En fin, voy a darme una buena ducha. Hasta luego.

Ayane Kiouyama miraba todo con una sonrisa divertida. Había extrañado todo por tanto tiempo y ahora que estaba allí le parecía un sueño del cual no se quería despertar.

-¿Ya has apuntado a Anna a algún instituto?- Le despertó de su ensoñación su amiga.

-Si, al instituto Shinra.

-Vaya, como al que vamos nosotros.- Comentó entusiasmado Yoh a quien ya se le había pasado el enfado por estar castigado.

Anna, al escuchar el comentario de Yoh, fue como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada por encima. No se lo podía creer, tendría que aguantar al gemelo idiota y al gemelo pervertido.

-"Esta mudanza va de mal en peor"

* * *

Era la mayor vergüenza a la que jamás había sido expuesta. Se encontraba frente a todo sus nuevos compañeros de clase mientras el profesor la presentaba bajo miradas de curiosidad menos la de Yoh, que parecía de felicidad, y la de Hao que estaba escaneándola de arriba a abajo.

-Señorita Kiouyama puede sentarse al final de la clase hasta que se le asigne un compañero de pupitre.- Le informó el maestro y ella se fue a sentar a donde se le había asignado.

La clase comenzó y al parecer ella era la única que si hacía caso de verdad a lo que el maestro decía pues cada uno estaba entretenido con sus cosas: unos mirando las nubes, otros durmiendo, la mayoría hablando…

-"En qué clase de idiotas me he venido a meter".- Se lamentó apoyando su barbilla en una de sus manos.

El timbre que anunciaba el recreo sonó para alivio de todos quienes veían su libertad muy cerca. Todos salieron disparados de allí, todos menos Anna que se quedo la última y salió más tranquilamente.

Observó a lo lejos al grupito feliz. Los había denominado así porque parecían que todos vivían en una nube, siempre riendo o bromeando, bueno todos menos Tao.

Se acercó con lentitud, no es que quisiera formar parte del grupo, pero si le interesaba uno de los integrantes del mismo. Era el más manejable e inocente, además de que parecía que le interesaba ella así que…

-Seguro que no se niega.- Susurró para sí acortando las distancias y llegando a donde estaban ellos.

Todos la miraban extrañados, claro menos Hao que la miraba perversamente, puesto que cuando Pilika se le acercó para invitarla contestó con un rotundo no.

-Tu.- Dijo imperiosamente señalando a Yoh.- Ven conmigo.

Todos se quedaron callados ante dicha orden y Yoh la siguió en silencio con un poco de miedo. Desde el día anterior, cuando la conoció, le guardaba respeto pues tenía pinta de ser una persona con un fuerte carácter.

-Ya sabes que soy nueva y no conozco ni el instituto ni la ciudad así que tú me la enseñaras.- Exigió cuando hubieron estado lejos de aquel grupo.

-Pero…

-También te sentaras a mi lado, me acompañaras en los recreos y si hay que hacer trabajos en grupo tu estarás en el mío, ¿Entendido?- Continúo sin dejar hablar al pobre Yoh.

El pelicastaño se había quedado pasmado así que tan solo afirmó con la cabeza viendo como la rubia se sentaba en un banco cerca. Al parecer este año iba a ser muy largo.

_**Continuara…**_

_

* * *

__**Notas de las autoras:**_

_*****__Equipo negro dice que el capítulo estuvo bastante bien, interesante y con mucho de todo. En principio los primeros capítulos se me hacen aburridos, pero yo creo que esto lo vamos a manejar al punto y directo. Tenía ganas de escribir un fic colegial y henos aquí con un nuevo fic a pesar de que ninguna ha terminado los que por separado hemos empezado, no obstante, yo le agradezco a sey apoyarme en mi idea loca. (jajaja) Y que sea el principio de algo bueno._

_*****__El equipo blanco (ósea sey) piensa que no está del todo mal el cap., un poco explicativo por ser el primero y bueno más adelante se verá más acción. Cuando Ange dijo que tenía ganas de hacer un fic de colegios y le dije que lo hiciera pero liego se le antojo hacerlo a conjunto y así... aquí estamos con este fic a dos escritoras y a cuatro manos._

_Por ello esta cuenta que solo será exclusivamente para este fic._

_**By: Seyram Asakura y Annasak2**_


	2. Amada carcelera

**Capítulo 2: Amada carcelera**

Su vida se habia convertido en un infierno desde que la pequeña Kyouyama había aterrizado en Tokio. Era mandona, exigente y para colmo casi no podía estar con sus amigos. Sin embargo, aún podía regocijarse por no pasar todo el tiempo con su hermano gemelo.

-Aunque en realidad no sé que es peor.- Suspiró cansado mientras se tumbaba en su cómoda cama.

-¡Hey, Yoh!- Oyó el llamado de Horo Horo cuando entró a su alcoba sin ningún permiso.- Pensábamos ir a la fiesta de esta chica, ya sabes, la porrista, ¿quieres ir?

Eso sonaba bien, de no ser porque tenía que ayudarle a Anna a pasar todos los apuntes de la escuela y también por el hecho de que tenía que practicar para el torneo de fútbol, esta vez no quería que Hao lo desplazara a la banca así de sencillo.

-Lo siento, Horo, no creo poder ir…- Se disculpó notablemente apenado, más por ser la segunda propuesta que le hacía.

-¿Es que tu carcelera no te da permiso?- Se burló abiertamente Horo de la rubia.- ¡Esa chica es un fastidio, qué se cree, ni que estuviera muy buena!

-Lo sé, pero no importa, cuando acabe de pasarle todas las cosas de la escuela, ya no me molestará más, me desharé de ella.- Le aseguró con firmeza el Asakura.

No quería ni recordar la situación que tenía Manta con su hermana, que lejos de tratarlo con respeto por ser mayor, hacía de él lo que quería y él no quería terminar así.

-Pues te deseo suerte, pero ya sabes, si quieres que la ahuyentemos nada más avísanos y te ayudamos.- Lo animó Horo Horo.- Ahora… ya que no vas a ir… ¿me prestas tu camioneta?

* * *

Miró a la ventana. Todo parecía resplandeciente. El sol quemaba con su baño de calor y no era para menos, la temperatura sobrepasaba la normal, al menos a la que ella estaba acostumbrada. Miró su celular y no quería admitirlo, pero era un modelo bastante viejo, a comparación de los que usaban sus compañeros elitistas.

-¡Voy a salir!- Le anunció a su madre en cuanto tomó sus cosas y se dirigía a la salida de su casa.

-¿A dónde irás?- Le preguntó realmente extrañada de que saliera con continuidad y de que le afirmará lo mucho que detestaba a la mayoría de sus compañeros.

-Con Yoh, así que llegaré un poco tarde.- Le anunció con firmeza y se despidió de ella.

-Ten cuidado.- Le dijo su madre antes de que traspasara la puerta de entrada

En efecto, el sol quemaba bastante y agradeció enormemente tener ropa ligera para el clima tan odioso de Tokyo. Tomó el autobús y le dejó en la entrada de la enorme casa Asakura. El portero le abrió sin menor problema y la dirigió a donde Yoh práctica fervientemente con una balón negro. A comparación de Hao, Yoh se veía más entregado a su labor y mucho más serio.

Él no notó su presencia y ella tampoco deseaba distraerlo. Encontraba en aquel castaño un aura bastante tranquila, pero a la vez frustrada y lo comprendía, porque podía saber que Hao siempre destacaba más en cualquier rubro. Así que cuando él la miró, sudado y apenado, comprendió que había llegado antes de tiempo.

-¿Tan tarde es?- Preguntó asustado Yoh.- Perdón, no me di cuenta del tiempo.

Lo miró con escepticismo. Ella le provocaba miedo y eso se notaba a leguas. Sin embargo, hoy no quería actuar de manera brusca, sólo quería actualizarse y punto. Además de que el profesor de literatura les había dejado un trabajo para la próxima semana.

-No, llegué antes.- Le explicó desviando la mirada de aquellos formados pectorales.- Vete a cambiar, yo mientras te esperare en la sala.

Sonrió y tomó una bebida hidratante antes de secar el sudor con la toalla. No esperaba que Anna se fijara en algo más que los libros, pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba el brillo en sus ojos. Al menos tenía sentimientos o se estremecía un poco cuando lo miraba, ya podía bajarla del tempano de hielo.

-No tardaré mucho.- Afirmó antes de irse y guiarla al lugar donde lo esperaría.

Sabía de antemano que Yoh no intentaba conquistarla, era su carisma natural. Una semana en la escuela y ya podía escuchar la fama que tenía cada uno del grupo, y se interesaba mucho más por los gemelos populares y atractivos. Hao, el mujeriego. Yoh, el difícil de conquistar. Y ahora el que obedecía a todos sus mandatos.

-¡Anna, qué sorpresa verte por aquí!- Exclamó con felicidad Keiko.- Nadie me dijo que vendrías, bueno no es raro, nadie me dice nada últimamente.

Y se sentó a platicar con ella, hasta que Yoh apareció. No prestó demasiada importancia a su madre, de hecho, a penas y la había saludado. Parecía más concentrado buscando los apuntes que le prestaría a Anna y el esquema que había hecho para la realización del trabajo.

-¡Vaya, como en los viejos tiempos!- Dijo feliz de ver a su hijo trabajar en asuntos escolares.

-¡Mamá!- Replicó Yoh algo incomodo.- Siempre me ha preocupado la escuela.

-No, lo único que te preocupa es salir a patear un balón. Eso no te va a dejar nada bueno, Yoh. Por suerte Anna está aquí para afirmarlo, ¿no es así, querida?

Qué encrucijada tenía, más porque Yoh no la veía con buenos ojos ahora que Keiko la alentaba a seguirle la corriente y por experiencia sabía que las madres tienden a realizar ese tipo de pruebas para corroborar que sus hijos están en manos de una segunda madre. Y cómo odiaba eso.

-La verdad, señora Asakura, creo que tener un hijo obeso y sin la capacidad de sacar adelante el curso es algo bastante malo.- Pausó un segundo para analizar si debía o no decirlo.- Y si ahora tiene un hijo atlético, por lo menos tiene un mal menos.

Keiko la miró con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios. Tal vez ninguno lo recordaba, pero a pesar de que Yoh molestaba a Anna y viceversa, ninguno se atrevía a echarse lodo uno sobre el otro, se defendían mutuamente.

-Ella quiere decir, que al menos no me moriré de gordo, mamá.- Bromeó Yoh con bastante humor.- Así que… ¿te molestaría si empezamos a trabajar?

Y no opuso resistencia, simplemente se marchó e Yoh pudo suspirar con mayor libertad. Se acercó a ella y le extendió un calendario. Anna le miró con extrañeza y antes de que pudiera preguntar, el castaño se soltó a hablar.

-Aquí están las fechas de exámenes, la entrega de trabajos, todo lo que necesites. Y este disco trae los apuntes de todo el curso, ahora respecto al trabajo…

-Párale, Asakura.- Le interrumpió bruscamente Anna.- ¿Qué quieres con esto?

-Te estoy dando todo para que puedas estar bien en la escuela.- Le aclaró el castaño firme, tal y como se lo había dicho Horo Horo.

-Sólo te falta decir que es para que ya no te moleste más.- Pronunció con enfado.- ¿Y qué, que hay del trabajo?

-Ya lo mandé a hacer. Nos lo entregan en dos días.

Eso sí que la hizo enfurecer, y no sólo eso sino que vio los libros y en efecto estaban prácticamente nuevos.

-Estos son los libros del curso, si los quieres, llévatelos. Yo no los uso.

Y después tuvo el cinismo de sacar una mochila rosa, como si ya todo lo tuviera planeado con anticipación, de una sola vez y para siempre.

- Y si quieres puedo presentarte con Tamao, ella te va a acompañar, no tuve que pagarle, ella aceptó gustosa ser tu acompañante.

Anna le arrebató los libros, totalmente furiosa. No, tal vez era decir poco, jamás había conocido una persona tan irresponsable y tan insolente. En su vida había tenido que lidiar con alguien así y ahora quería matarlo. Pero sólo arrojó los libros, que por cierto eran bastantes, con enfado en la mesa de cristal que terminó en mil pedazos.

-¡¿Y ese es el gran secreto? Señor de calificaciones mediocres, ¿así vas a vivir toda tu vida? ¡Pagando y pagando! ¡Eres un pobre diablo, Yoh!

-¡Oye! ¡Te estoy haciendo el gran favor de ponerte al corriente! ¡Por qué responde de forma agresiva!

-¿Y todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntarlo?- Respondió molesta, mientras tomaba sus cosas.- No necesito la ayuda, ni de la compañía de un hombre tan mediocre como tú

-¡Y yo no necesito que me estés obligando a pasar tiempo con una amargada como tú!- Le gritó antes de ver como Anna se iba totalmente ofendida.

* * *

El problema era que no podía dormir con tranquilidad, no después de que Anna se marchara furiosa. Pensó por un momento que le pegaría y está dispuesto a disculparse por ser tan directo, pero Horo Horo le había afirmado que debía ser así o nunca lo dejaría, el único inconveniente era que no se sentía bien.

Incluso cuando Horo Horo regresó a su casa con las llaves y medio tambaleándose, no se sintió mal por no haber ido a la fiesta. No se preocupó cuando Hao entró a la casa ahogado en euforia por haber pasado la noche con una chica hermosa, y tampoco le tomó importancia a su equipo de fútbol. Ahora sí pensaba en lo que su madre siempre criticaba de él y su hermano.

-¡Uy, alguien tiene mala cara!- Se burló Hao en la mañana.- ¿Tu novia no te deja en paz o qué? Perdón, lo olvidaba, no tienes novia.

-Deja de molestar, Hao. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- Le respondió molesto.

-Sí, asegurarme de que seré nuevamente el capitán este año. ¿No es genial, hermanito? Al menos uno de nosotros juega bien.

Suficiente. No pasaban de las siete de la mañana y Hao ya estaba dispuesto a molestarlo. Tomó sus cosas y olvido el balón en casa, para qué si tenía como dos en su el auto y aparte… quería llegar temprano para hablar con ella.

No le tomó más de quince minutos. Pero aún no llegaba y varias chicas pasaban a coquetearle en cuanto lo vieron recargado en la pared con sus cosas listas para darse a la fuga. Se sentía halagado, aunque por otra pensaba que ya era hora de sentar cabeza y pensar en algo más que superar a su hermano. Y finalmente la vio en el pasillo.

Corrió y no se detuvo hasta que sorpresivamente la tomó de la mano. Sabía por su reacción de ayer, que si le cuestionaba seriamente que hablaran se negaría rotundamente, así que había optado por tomarla desprevenida.

-¡Suéltame, Asakura!- Le espetó con rudeza, en un afán de soltar su mano del agarre al que la mantenía.

Pero Yoh no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a las canchas de fútbol y hasta que abrió la puerta del viejo gimnasio y la metió sin darle opción. Sabía que se molestaría más cuando le contará que perdería la primera clase y después lo golpearía, justo como ahora. La mano izquierda le había marcado la mejilla en tintes rojos y no era para menos, Anna sí estaba furiosa.

-¡¿Y ahora qué quieres?- Preguntó la rubia enfadada.

-Disculparme.- Aclaró con remordimiento el castaño.- No sé que me paso ayer, yo… no debí tratarte así.

-¿Así eres, no? No veo porque disculparse.- Respondió molesta aún.- Además, entiendo que seas un irresponsable, para qué usar el cerebro, si puedes usar los pies.

Y miró como sin miedo se sentaba en las viejas gradas. Demasiado viejas. Sin embargo, él no quería ser catalogado más como un idiota y la sombra de su hermano, deseaba mucho más.

-Ser así no es muy bueno que digamos, pero puedo mejorar y… aún puedo ser tu acompañante, si es que todavía quieres.

No respondió. Ni siquiera lo miró. Sólo dejó que el sonido de los jugadores se escuchara. El entrenador gritándoles y dando órdenes sin sentido. En realidad, no consideraba a Yoh tan cabeza hueca como su hermano, de hecho pensaba que él podía tener más éxito si se esforzaba más.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero estar con un irresponsable?- Le preguntó con escepticismo.

-Soy tu único amigo, y también él único que te tolera.

-Gracias por la observación, pero sigues sin convencerme.- Habló mucho más relajada, aunque no por ello más suelta.- Y no he aceptado tus disculpas.

-Qué modesta, Anna.- Se rió sin poder evitarlo.- Te invitó a desayunar, y podemos platicar de esto.

Era una buena propuesta, pero tenían clase, de hecho ya había empezado.

-Eres el hombre más irresponsable que he conocido, qué dirán los demás si ven que no llegamos a clase.- Respondió de mal humor.- Pensarán mal de mí.

-¿Quién va a pensar mal de ti? ¿Lo maestros? ¿Los compañeros?- Comenzó a cuestionarla con diversión.- Relájate, te hace falta.

-Y a ti te hace falta disciplina. Vago, irresponsable…

-Sincero, divertido, y humilde. Sé pedir disculpas, pero también hay alguien que debería empezar a dejar de exigir.

No era una sugerencia en los mejores términos, aunque podía soportarlo. Esta vez tenía razón, actuaba de forma autoritaria, como si fuera un simple esclavo y lo cierto era que él tenía muchas cosas en su control.

-De acuerdo. Me relajo y puedes sentirte privilegiado por acompañarme.

-Grande el honor.- Se burló Yoh.- Ahora, acompáñame, vamos a comer algo o me desmayaré de hambre.

Y no tardaron demasiado tiempo en ir a la cafetería, que por cierto estaba cerrada, después de todo era demasiado temprano para servir desayunos.

-No puedo creer que estemos perdiendo el tiempo. Debimos entrar a clase.-Se maldecía una y otra vez Kyouyama.

-Anna ya he escuchado eso cientos de veces.- Replicó Yoh.- Eres casi la mejor alumna de la clase, nada va a pasar.

Sorpresivamente para Anna. Yoh sacó su llavero y abrió sin ningún problema el cerrojo de la cafetería. No podía creer que fuera tan… cínico y tuviera acceso, incluso a un lugar exclusivo de la escuela.

-¿Qué? Hacer ejercicio siempre da mucha hambre.- Contestó Yoh restándole importancia a la cara de extrañeza de la rubia.

-¿Y qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que tienes un club de fans?- Le cuestionó mientras veía como el castaño se servía sin ningún problema varios alimentos.

-Hao es más popular. De hecho me extraña que no te haya invitado a salir, si tú…

-Si yo ¿qué?

-Estás muy bien físicamente, eres del tipo que le gustan a Hao ¿sabes?

Su mirada se desvió hacia su cuerpo. En verdad, pudiera ser que fuera su tipo, pero… no quería involucrarse con una futura conquista de su hermano. Aunque tenía que admitir que ella sí que le constaría trabajo y cómo la conquistaría si pasaría todo el tiempo con él.

-Pues él no es mi tipo.- Respondió ofendida Anna.

-Entonces… es bueno.- Dijo agradado Yoh.- No es que me alegre, pero no quisiera que fueras una más de las conquistas de Hao.

-¿No me quieres de cuñada?- Preguntó con curiosidad, mientras tomaba una bandeja plateada y se servía algo de fruta.

Yoh sonrió de lado, pero no con mucho agrado. Si ella supiera que su hermano no pretendía tener una novia oficial hasta cumplir los 25 años.

-Hao no se va a enamorar de ti, Anna, sólo va a tener sexo contigo y ya.

-Pues si sigue así, no dudo que le dé algo.- Aseguró restándole importancia.- ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?... – Cuestionó sabiendo de antemano a dónde se dirigía la pregunta.

-¿Sexo…, chicas, alguna novia? ¿O eres en verdad el hombre más cotizado en toda la escuela?

El castaño se rió por la forma en que lo catalogaba sin darle derecho a réplica.

-¿Eso se dice de mí? Qué fama tengo, ¿no crees?

-No lo sé, pero de ser así, puede que seas un buen prospecto a marido.- Dijo sin mucho decoro antes de sentarse a la mesa junto a él.

-¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?

-¿Me ves desesperada?- Le respondió con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-Por compañía, puede que sí.

El ambiente se sentía tranquilo y sin tanta tensión, pero no fue hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y los vio comiendo a una hora en que deberían estar en clase, que notaron el problema en que se habían metido.

-¡Asakura, Kyouyama!- Exclamó molestó Marco al notar a los dos jóvenes disfrutando de los servicios antes de tiempo.- A la dirección, inmediatamente.

* * *

Continuará….

N/a: Bien, como siempre, agradecemos mucho su atención y que no nos den un tomatazo por subir un fic trillado y he aquí las notas por separado:

El equipo blanco informa de que esta vez ha contribuido muy poco porque al parecer Ange lo tenía todo planeado xD. De todas formas, me ha gustado como ha quedado y se ha quedado en un punto interesante y... difícil. ¿Por qué? Bueno me toca a mi empezarlo esta vez y no sé que poner T_T. En fin, espero que os haya gustado este.

Equipo negro siente que acaparó el capítulo, pero es que sey no me quiso dar muchas ideas, pero me inspiró mucho, creo que escribir capítulos en dos es bastante interesante y ya nos proyectamos a futuro. Además, creo que evitaremos muchos clichés, a pesar de que es una trama por demás conocida- Sigan leyendo y seguiremos actualizando- La parte que más me gusto del capítulo fue la confrontación de Yoh, creo que aún me la sigo imaginando.

Agradecimientos a: **Majo-Sonolu****, Anna Garcioyama, Anna Albarn Kyouyama, Prix, ****AlessaSM****, gracias por los comentarios y adelante con el colegial.**


	3. Castigos y regaños

_**Capitulo 3: **__Castigos y regaños_

La clase se estaba tornando demasiado aburrida para su gusto. A quién se le ocurría poner matemáticas a primera hora de la mañana, eso solo conseguía dormir mas a los alumnos.

Miró a todos sus compañeros y al parecer no era el único que no le estaba haciendo caso a lo que el profesor explicaba. Sin embargo, lo curioso no era eso sino que un par de personas no se habían presentado.

Su querido hermanito y la rubia mandona, extremadamente hermosa y exquisitamente apetecible llevaban más de media hora desaparecidos.

-"Al parecer el término esclavo-carcelera ha pasado a mayores".- Pensó con una mirada pervertida.

Lejos de pasar lo que Hao se estaba imaginando, Yoh y Anna se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio del director. Ninguno de los tres había abierto la boca para nada desde que Asakura y Kiouyama arribaran en la estancia, no hasta que el director se cansó del silencio.

-Bien, ¿Qué hacían en la cafetería?.- Cuestionó amablemente pero mirándolos con molestia.

-Estábamos desayunando.- Respondió simplemente el castaño ganándose una mirada de odio profunda por parte de Anna.

-¡No se haga el tonto Asakura!.- Exclamó molesto por la respuesta tan absurda que había dado.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación aburriendo a Yoh, desesperando a Anna y molestando más al director. Los ojos de este último iban y venían de Anna, quien mantenía un semblante serio, a Yoh.

-Deberían de estar en clase no comiendo antes de la hora.- Comentó levantándose de su asiento y mirando a través del cristal de la ventana.

-Solo teníamos hambre señor Silver.- Habló el castaño con voz inocente.

El nombrado volvió a mirar a ambos jóvenes con molestia y enfado, y se volvió a sentar en su cómodo sillón.

-Señorita Kiouyama me sorprende, solo lleva una semana en este instituto y ya cometió una falta grave.- Le habló directamente a la rubia ignorando el comentario anterior de Yoh.- De Asakura me lo esperaba pero de usted no.

-Las apariencias engañan.- Le dijo simplemente retándolo con la mirada.

-Estarán castigados trabajando en la cafetería.- Sentenció Silver mirando los rostros congestionados de ambos jóvenes.

-¡Yo no pienso trabajar!- Protestó Anna levantándose de su sitio y encarando al profesor.

Ella estaba ahí para estudiar, no para trabajar y encima en balde. Si quería que trabajara le tenía que pagar un sueldo mínimo. Sin embargo, se calló, no quería añadir más leña al fuego.

-Si lo hará, usted y Asakura estarán mañana a la hora del recreo sirviéndoles el desayuno a vuestros compañeros…- Se calló para agregar más emoción a la cosa.- Durante un mes.

-¿Qué?- Gritaron ambos levantándose de sus asientos, este tipo estaba loco.

-Y no solo eso.- Prosiguió ignorando las quejas de los jóvenes.- Se les informaran a vuestros padres sobre tremenda falta de conducta.

A Yoh se le cambio la cara. Si su madre se enteraba de esto no solo le quitaría las llaves del coche, sino también el carnet de conducir. Por suerte esta vez tenía un as bajo su manga.

Sacó su cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y extendió sobre la mesa un par de billetes relucientes. Anna y Silver se le quedaron mirando con cara de duda.

-¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de contárselo a nuestros padres y a cambio hacemos dos meses de servicio?- Cuestionó entregándole los dos billetes al director.

La Kiouyama lo miró con cara incrédula, este niño tenía un grave problema con el dinero. En cambio el director lo veía con cara furibunda y echando humo por las orejas.

* * *

-¿Qué he dicho?- Volvió a preguntar Yoh extrañado.

-¿Que qué has dicho idiota? ¿Que qué has dicho?- Habló Anna enfadada cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa.-¡Estabas sobornando al director!

Yoh temblaba de miedo al ver la cara de Anna, roja de furia, casi pegada a la suya. Desde esa perspectiva parecía todo un demonio capaz de comérselo vivo.

Anna lo soltó bruscamente, casi tumbándolo, y siguió su camino hacia el aula. No quería perderse otra clase más y que la castigaran de nuevo.

Ambos llegaron a la vez, Yoh un poco alejado de Anna por el miedo, y cuando hubieron traspasado el umbral las burlas de los amigos del castaño no tardaron en escucharse.

-Hey tortolitos ¿dónde estaban?- Ante dicha burla todos los alumnos empezaron a reírse.

-No es de tu incumbencia maceta.- Le contestó la rubia con desdén aproximándose a su lugar para sentarse.

Todos volvieron a estallar a carcajadas por el seudónimo que Anna le había puesto a Horo Horo, claro todos menos él que estaba rojo de furia.

-¿¡Qué has dicho bruja!- Bufó Horokeu golpeando la mesa de la rubia.

Esta simplemente lo ignoró, no quería malgastar saliva con un tipejo como él. Ahora mismo lo que le interesaba era conseguir los apuntes de la anterior clase. Y como si lo hubiera invocado, alguien se presento voluntario para prestárselo.

-Ten preciosa, puedes copiarte mis apuntes.- Le dijo con tono seductor el gemelo pervertido y mujeriego.

-No Hao, de ti no quiero ni los buenos días.- Contestó neutralmente despreciando el cuaderno del castaño.

-Que mal agradecida eres Kiouyama.- Se molestó Hao apoyándose totalmente sobre la mesa de Anna.- ¿No me haces caso porque te ha pedido Yoh que seas su novia? ¿Es eso por lo que pasa de mí?

La rubia lo miró ofendida, pero que se creía que era ella, ¿una desesperada? Sin embargo, ahí vio su oportunidad para volver a echarle en cara a Yoh su injusto castigo.

-No, aun no me ha pagado para que lo sea.- Comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica mirando hacia Yoh.

-Anna… no seas así.

Todos estaban con una incógnita en sus cabezas. Se habían perdido totalmente en esa conversación aunque no por ello dejaban de escuchar ya que estaba muy interesante.

-No he sido yo la que ha intentado sobornar al director.- Dijo en un tono muy elevado levantándose de su asiento.

-¿De verdad has hecho eso Yoh?- Se sorprendió Horo por la actuación del más tranquilo de sus amigos.

Yoh se quedo sin habla viendo como Anna volvía a sentarse en su asiento. Si, había sido una jugada estúpida de su parte pero estaba desesperado por ocultárselo a sus padres.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- La voz imperiosa de la profesora Eliza resonó en los oídos de todos callándolos en el momento.-Todos a vuestros lugares y en silencio.

Ninguno dijo nada mas, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres calladitos como si estuvieran en un velatorio y, en el caso de Yoh, apenado por la estupidez que había cometido.

* * *

La señora Kiouyama llegó a su casa con una sonrisa tan radiante que era capaz de iluminar al vecindario entero. Y como no, por fin había conseguido un trabajo.

Llevaba desde antes de irse a Tokio a vivir buscando trabajo como camarera, dependienta, limpiadora o lo que fuera, pero nadie le daba una respuesta clara. Y hoy, era su día de suerte pues por fin en una tienda de antigüedades le habían dando un buen puesto de trabajo.

-Aunque el sueldo es muy poco.- se lamentó entrando a su alcoba para soltar sus pertenencias.

Justo cuando fue a salir el teléfono sonó y fue rápidamente a cogerlo.

-Residencia Kiouyama.- Saludó amablemente.

-Buenos días señora, le llamo del instituto Shinra. Soy el directo Silver.- Se presentó amablemente pues la madre no tenia culpa de las fechorías de su hija.

A Ayane le sorprendió la llamada pero conforme avanzaba la conversación su cara fue tornándose roja de ira.

-¿¡Qué ha hecho que!- Gritó enfadada sobresaltando al director.

* * *

El calor de la tarde le estaba quemando hasta las neuronas. El sol le daba de pleno en la cabeza y no había ninguna sombra por donde ir andando, en verdad esta ciudad era calurosa porque apenas y estaban entrando en primavera.

Yoh le había propuesto que fuera con él en su coche, pero estaba demasiado enfadada y la había rechazado, que tonta había sido.

Al fin, luego de andar diez minutos más, había llegado a su anhelada casa aun viva. Entró dándole gracias a Dios que no le haya dado una insolación y feliz por notar aire fresco en su cara, mas de pronto su madre la bajo de su nube con tremendo grito.

-¡Anna ven aquí ahora mismo!

La rubia suspiró, seguro le iba a regañar por la falta que había cometido hoy en el instituto pero no temía, su madre pocas veces se preocupaba por cómo iba en la escuela siempre lo hacia su padre y aun así le caía castigos menores.

-¿Qué quieres mamá? Estoy muy cansada.- Le dijo entrando al salón y sentándose en el sofá que allí había.

-Sí, seguro. Cansada de saquear la cafetería ¿verdad?- Le espetó con dureza su rebeldía.-Sólo llevas una semana y ya te han castigado.

Era el sermón más aburrido que le podrían haber echado. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó hacia donde estaba su madre.

-No fue mi culpa, fue de tu idolatrado Yoh Asakura.

Ayane se molestó aun mas, no sabía que Anna fuera tan inmadura como para echarle las culpas a otra persona de sus actos. La miró directamente con decisión.

-Estas castigada.- Le dijo en un simple susurro pero que podría helar hasta el corazón más cálido.

-¿Disculpa?- Preguntó con incredulidad.

-Lo que has oído.

A Anna le entraron ganas de reírse. ¿Castigarla? ¿A ella? Esto debía ser una broma.

-Mamá creo que soy lo suficiente mayorcita como para…

-¡No, no lo eres Anna!- Le gritó.- Haces algo y le vas echando la culpa al primero que se te cruce, en este caso Yoh que tanto te ha ayudado.

Ese último comentario le hizo rabiar ¿Creía que Yoh era un santo? Pues estaba muy equivocada. Quizás el niño pequeño que ella había conocido era un angelito pero el adulto que hoy era parecía más bien un diablo.

-Yoh no es tan bueno como tú crees. Fue él el que tuvo la idea de ir a comer algo a la cafetería no yo, el intento sobornar al director. No le estoy cargando el muerto a Yoh, él fue el principal culpable.- Le espetó para acto seguido salir del salón e irse a su habitación.

Ayane la siguió hasta las escaleras, Anna ya estaba teniendo demasiadas faltas de respeto hacia ella y hacia los demás y el castigo no se lo quitaba ni su padre que en paz descanse.

-Estas castigada igualmente.- Le dijo cuando la interceptó en las escaleras.

-No mamá, no estoy castigada.- Hablo dándose la vuelta para mirarla cara a cara.- Tengo dieciocho años no cinco, esos castigos ya no sirven.

-Anna no me vaciles.

Pero la rubia no contestó, siguió subiendo las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación toda la tarde. No la iba a castigar, ella no era una niña pequeña como para recibir estúpidos castigos.

* * *

-Así que fue por eso.-Comentó expulsando el humo de sus pulmones.

Los gemelos Asakura estaban hablando amenamente en una de las salitas de su casa. Yoh le contaba a Hao el porqué no había llegado a la primera clase y sobre el castigo que el director le habían impuesto a él y a Anna.

-Ya es la segunda vez que meto la pata con Anna en menos de un día.- Suspiró cansado echando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el respaldo del sofá.

-Sí, y lo malo es que mamá se ha enterado. ¿Cómo se te ocurre sobornar al profesor?- Le preguntó dándole una nueva calada a su cigarro.

El gemelo menor se encogió de hombros mirando a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo. Hao tenía razón, había sido un estúpido pues su madre lo había castigado doblemente; es decir, sin coche, sin carnet y sin salir de fiesta.

-Anna no me va a perdonar por segunda vez.

Hao lo miró contrariado. Yoh se preocupaba mas por lo que la rubia pensara de él que por el castigo que le habían puesto.

-Sabes Yoh, creo que deberías preocuparte por otras cosas.- Le dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó curioso.- ¿Hay algo importante?

-Si no sales de esta casa hermanito, no vas a conseguir novia en la vida.- Sonrió mientras pagaba el cigarro en el cenicero.

-Sabes que eso no me interesa Hao.- Le respondió molesto, Hao solo se centraba en las mujeres y nada más.

-¿No tendrá algo que ver tu amiga Kiouyama no?- Cuestionó interesado por la respuesta que su hermano le podría dar.- Te gusta Anna ¿verdad?

Pero Yoh no contestó pues no sabía que responder. Que Anna fuera bonita no tenia que significar que le gustara, de hecho su carácter no le gustaba, entonces…

Hao se quedó satisfecho con la cara que puso Yoh, así que sin despedirse se marchó de la habitación.___**Continuara**__**...**_

* * *

_**Nota de las autoras:**_

_*****__ Equipo negro comenta que el blanco dominó bien el capítulo y en el siguiente me la han dejado libre para aplicar una buena travesura. La parte que más me gusto fue... creo que cuando le dice Anna que aún no le ha pagado y que llega agradeciendo que el sol no la mato a medio camino, fueron partes graciosas, me agradaron._

_*****__Equipo blanco esta vez esta muy cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. Este capítulo se me ha hecho muy difícil porque Ange me lo dejo en un punto extraño y no sabía cómo continuar, luego fue al revés… me costó hacer el final. Pero bueno, aquí esta, tarde pero esta xD. Ah por cierto, me hace gracia que el 90% de los lectores nos traten en singular en vez de en plural, ya que somos dos. Me encanto escribir cuando Yoh le soborna al profesor y cuando Anna dice que no le ha pagado por ser su novia._

_***Agradecimientos***_

_Val,__lonelydarknight__(agradecimientos especiales por haberse pasado por todos mis fics xD) y __Majo-Sonolu_

_By: Seyram Asakura y Annasak2_


	4. Cómo pedirle perdón a una mujer

**Capitulo 4.- Cómo pedirle perdón a una mujer.**

Meditar no le servía de mucho, al menos no era ese tipo de persona que pensara demasiado las cosas, siempre le nacía y lo hacía, sin ningún problema, por qué con Anna tendria que ser diferente. Ella no era una mujer sutil, frágil y amorosa, ni siquiera como amiga, es más ni siquiera la entendía.

-¡Yoh!- Escuchó que lo llamaban en la banca.

Chocolove lo esperaba con una botella de agua en la mano, y no era para menos, él era de nuevo ingreso y por lo tanto estar en esa posición era lo adecuado. Sin embargo, le extraño enormemente que él, Ren y Horo Horo estuvieran ahí sin pelear, ni golpearse, como comúnmente hacían, e incluso pensó que lo miraban de una forma curiosa.

-Sabes, Yoh, de nada te va servir practicar tanto, Hao anotó tres goles el partido anterior.- Le informó con mucha frialdad Ren, a pesar de que él también formaba parte del equipo.

-Siempre hay que perseverar, Ren.- Le contestó con una sonrisa sincera, mientras Horo Horo apoyaba su moción.

-Sí, al fin y al cabo tú eres el único con posibilidades de quitarle el mando al sangrón de tu hermano.- Aludió con burla Horokeu.- Pero venimos a otra cosa, no precisamente a darte ánimos.

-Queremos ir de campamento.- Dijo emocionado Chocolove.

Yoh no puedo evitar reírse, no tenía más de una semana con un castigo, cuando no salía y se metía en otro y eso debían tenerlo en cuenta.

-Estoy castigado, chicos, tendrán que hacer planes sin mí.-Dijo realmente avergonzado de su situación.

Y justo en ese momento entró Lyserg al campo de entrenamiento, se veía notablemente agotado y aún así sus ojos brillaban de emoción, como si hubiera conseguido algo importante.

-¡Lo tengo, tengo todo!- Indicó inspirado.- Sólo falta que tú lo convenzas.

-¿Convencerlo de qué?- Preguntó Yoh aturdido de toda la información incompleta.

-Pensamos en meter este viaje como una visita escolar, ya sabes hemos ganado todos los partidos y aunque es difícil aceptarlo, tú y Hao son los mejores en el campo…- Dijo Horo Horo en un tono de incógnita.

-Entonces, tú pedirás que sea un viaje para relajarnos, estamos a un paso del torneo nacional, debemos estar tranquilos y preparados.- Le informó Ren.- Eso es lo que vas a decir Yoh, Hao ya te está esperando cerca de la oficina del director. Lyserg investigó los precios y el lugar, ahora ve y haz tu parte.

Ahora lo definía bien, no sólo porque sus amigos lo esperaban en su práctica, sino porque Hao tenía todo fríamente calculado y él sólo tenía que avalar el desempeño del grupo como tal. El director les creyó todo y les dio autorización al equipo de futbol para ir una semana de campamento a uno de los mejores sitios de todo Japón, todos los gastos pagados, ¿qué podría ser peor?

-¿Y… no podría acompañarnos todo el grupo escolar?- Preguntó Yoh con inocencia, últimamente pensaba mucho en si Anna podría integrarse a las actividades escolares.- Ya sabe, también son un buen apoyo.

-No diga bromas, Asakura, le estoy permitiendo ir y usted quiere llevarse a la escuela completa. Recuerde que el equipo es numeroso y de todos los grados, ¿no planea que corra con los gastos de todo eso? Y además es para relajación, y apoyo ¿no es así?

-Claro, es sólo que Yoh estaba bromeando, ¿verdad hermano?- Lo codeó fuertemente Hao.

-Seguro…- Respondió el castaño adolorido.

-Puede llevarse a las porristas si quiere apoyo, pero hasta ahí llega mi benevolencia.

Entonces a Yoh se le ocurrió una excelente idea. Quería conseguir el perdón de Anna y qué mejor forma que llevarla a un lugar tan hermoso como el que iban a acampar. Era una excelente idea, aunque para eso tuviera que mover ciertas influencias.

-Claro… sólo porristas.

* * *

Anna miraba con desdén a las mujeres que pasaban por su comida, odiaba ayudar en la cafetería y todo por hacerle caso a Yoh, quien por cierto ya estaba tardando demasiado en llegar. Sin embargo, se ocupaba ahora mismo de llenar la charola de cada una de las tontas porristas que pasaban por su ensalada de fruta y verdura, como si merecieran tener un trato especial, sobretodo Marion, la capitana del equipo.

A la distancia vio a Yoh llegar corriendo y abrir sin ningún cuidado las puertas de la cafetería. Ya no quería gritarle, ya estaba de más, incluso pensó en no volverá hablarle, pero lamentablemente era su único contacto. Miró como saltó por encima de la barra y le habló gentilmente a la concinera para pasarle la indumentaria. Sonrió como siempre, ¿qué acaso nunca se cansaba de hacerlo?

-Hola Yoh.- Oyó como Marion se acercaba a él sin ningún disimulo.- Tan lindo como siempre.

Ella que estaba cortando la fruta, no pudo evitar apretar con exceso de fuerza el melón en sus manos. Sí, Marion sólo estaba ahí porque Yoh le daba demasiadas atenciones, pero ya estaba cansada de que hiciera todo cuanto ella pedía y todo por ser la que más lo apoyaba. Tonta, superficial, y así se podía seguir con la larga lista de defectos.

-Hola Marion.- La saludó con emoción.- Sabes, hoy eres una de las personas que más ansiaba ver hoy.

Qué miserable era, sin duda era un Asakura, maldijo Anna furiosa. Ella estaba ahí sirviendo platos y atendiendo por su miserable culpa y él sólo se dedicaba a coquetear con las porristas. Qué cínico era.

-Anna, estás deshaciendo el melón.- Le indicó sorprendida la cocinera.

Yoh se acercó y le causó gracia la escena, peculiarmente el cabello desordenado que tenía en ese momento. Se veía graciosamente bien, pero era Anna, así que en cuanto oyó el primer murmullo de risa, le plantó un pisotón que fue imposible olvidarlo. Él, adolorido, cojeaba en un pie, mientras replicaba, pero ella no lo escuchó y se fue hacia otro lado.

-Pero ¿qué le pasa?- Preguntó molesto el castaño.

-¿No es obvio? Está celosa.

Y pensar que ella lo había elegido por compañero de trabajo, ahora imaginar estar en el mismo sitio que él le parecía simplemente detestable. Y había cumplido la mayor parte de su castigo, así que pronto tendría que marcharse a realizar alguna otra actividad, la cual no había podido definir bien a causa del tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando Marion se acercó a ella con petulancia supo que habría más problemas.

-Déjame verte bien, Kyouyama.-Dijo Marion en son de burla.- ¿Qué opinan chicas, da el ancho?

-Sinceramente, yo no creo que tenga bonito cuerpo.- Comentó Matti acorde a las palabras de Marion.- Yo no veo nada maravilloso en ella.

Anna las miró con desprecio, ni siquiera sabían con quien se metían o no harían ese tipo de comentarios tan estúpidos, en los que ella no tenía nada que ver.

-¿Y ustedes, par de bobas, qué tanto miran? ¿Acaso se les perdió algo?

Ambas rieron, lo más seguro era que Yoh quería acostarse con ella, por eso mismo le había pedido el favor a Marion, a lo que ella sin pena le tocó el hombro.

-Querida te tengo lástima, pero no te preocupes, por el bien del equipo de fútbol estás dentro.- Le informó Marion al borde de la risa.- Voy a hablar con el director ya mismo, preséntate en la práctica en la tarde.

Anna no puedo evitar apretar los puños y jalar a Matti para que le explicara a detalle de qué diablos estaba hablando Marion, pero cuando Marco vio su acción no pensó demasiado para meterse en el mismo asunto, incluso la separó bruscamente de su compañera.

-Kyouyama, nuevamente usted, me va alegrar mucho llevarle una nueva queja al director, a ver si con eso consigue la expulsión.- Se jactó alegremente Marco, en tanto Anna y Matti lo miraban extrañadas.

-Está usted…- Iba a insultarlo, aunque sabía que no era nada inteligente, pero ese hombre ya lo tenía en su lista negra y la razón era simple: no soportaba ni a ella, ni a Yoh.

-No, no, está en un error, Marco, Ana sólo trataba de llamar mi atención. Yo no la escuché y por eso tuvo que jalarme.-Intervino Matti con un tono realmente atrapante.- ¿No es verdad Marion?

-Sí, claro, ella sólo quería saber cómo es que la aceptamos tan rápido en nuestro equipo de animadoras. Ya te imaginas la impresión que causa eso.- Dijo muy segura Marion ante la verdadera sorpresa de Anna.- Pero tenemos muy buenas referencias de ella.

-Sí, así es, nos vemos en el gimnasio, Anna.- Se despidió Matti con gracia.- No llegues tarde.

Marco miró con expectativa a Kyouyama, pero lo creyó, después de todo las porristas siempre reclutaban gente como ella, no insoportable, pero con bonito cuerpo.

-Así que porrista, ¿no?- Pronuncio escéptico.- Te recomiendo que si vas a ser porrista, sonrías un poco más.

* * *

Yoh no pudo evitar reír durante la cafetería, porque lo había escuchado todo, pero ahora que Marco vigilaba estrictamente a Anna, que incluso la acompañó hasta el gimnasio para cerciorarse de que asistiera a la práctica, le causó una enorme tranquilidad al saber que Anna no rechazaba la actividad aunque su cara mostraba lo contrario.

-¿A quien tanto ves?- Escuchó que le preguntaba Lyserg, mientras tomaba una lata de bebida energética.

Lyserg le inspiraba en cierta forma un poco más de confianza que los demás, especialmente porque no obtenía ninguna burla de él, así que fácilmente pudo revelarle sus intenciones.

-Estoy viendo a Anna.- Le informó el Asakura parándose de las gradas.- Está enojada conmigo y quería recompensarla de alguna manera.

-¿Y ésta es la manera?-Cuestionó incrédulo Lyserg, casi al borde de la risa.

-No exactamente, verás le pedí de favor a Marion si podía incluirla en el equipo de animadoras, aunque pensé que sería un simple papeleo, y en cambio ahora…

-En cambio ahora, hasta Marco la vigila de que lo haga.- Comentó divertido.- Amigo, te va a matar si se entera, seguramente debe odiar mucho hacer ejercicio.

Yoh suspiró y miró a Anna entrar con el uniforme de animadora. Claro que lo vio y se enojó muchísimo cuando pudo observarlo con precisión. Y de no ser por Marco animándola a continuar, hubiese dejado botado todo, pero aquel hombre no dejaba de molestarla y un día iba vengarse de él, al igual que de Yoh.

-Yo sólo quería llevarla de campamento.- Pronunció resignado el Asakura.- En verdad, mis intenciones era buenas.

-No lo dudo.- Apoyó Lyserg.- No lo dudo.

Sin embargo, cuando la práctica término y todas lo saludaron coquetamente, Anna no se limitó para verlo con más odio. Marco no ayudó mucho, más por los comentarios y los halagos que describían el buen trabajo que realizó durante su primer práctica.

-En serio, Kyouyama, ya te creo.-Le mencionó por ultima vez Marco antes de abandonar el gimnasio.

Pero la atención de Anna estaba centrada en Yoh, más por la cara avergonzada que tenía. No, no tenía la menor duda de que era su culpa, como no adivinarlo, su semblante lo decía todo.

-Anna… yo….

Aunque ella lo escuchó, corrió hacia a él y se le fue encima. Primero Yoh logró atraparla, porque se había logrado cargarla, pero en cuanto Anna trato de asfixiarlo, el peso lo venció y los tiró al piso. Era una escena cómica, pero Anna no estaba jugando, en verdad lo estaba castigando.

-Anna déjame explicarte.- Le dijo Yoh desesperado.- No es lo que parece.

-Pero claro que no lo es.- Dijo Anna enojada.- Y ahora mismo no hables, te odio, Asakura.

Lyserg rió enérgicamente al mirarlos pelear en el suelo del gimnasio. Anna llevaba puesta una falda bastante corta y una camiseta sin mangas, mientras Yoh sufría por librarse del agarre tortuoso en que lo tenía. Era gracioso verlos pelearse, especialmente cuando Yoh trataba de sacarle ventaja, algunas veces quedando él encima de ella.

-Anna, no fue mi culpa, ese no fue el acuerdo al que llegamos.- Se quejó Yoh desde abajo.

-¡Sí y por qué no me preguntaste antes, ¿acaso también me ibas a pagar por ser tu porrista personal?- Exclamó furiosa, mientras comenzaba a pegarle en el pecho sin control, hasta que Yoh logró sujetarle las muñecas y cambiarla a la posición de abajo.

Anna respiró más clamada, en tanto Yoh la miraba agotada y colorada por el calor y la fuerza que ejercía en sus movimientos. No era nada normal aquella pose en la que estaban, de hecho podría sentir que en verdad Anna podía tener el potencial como animadora, pero era obvio que no era lo que la chica buscaba.

-Yo quería que tú fueras al campamento con nosotros.- Se sinceró Yoh, soltándole las manos.-Pensé que con eso me podrías perdonar un poco.

Y aquellos ojos brillaron por la calidez y la sinceridad que emanaba de su ser. Yoh era sumamente sincero y transparente, incluso aunque estuviera molesta, su enojo se estaba disipando y ahora eso era lo que verdaderamente le irritaba. Lo empujó un poco y se sonrojó al notar que su falda no cubría lo suficiente sus piernas.

Ser porrista, ¿quién lo imaginaría? Ni siquiera ella lo pensó. Sin embargo, ahora que no tenía el bien formado cuerpo de Yoh sobre el suyo, podía pensar con más claridad. Él quería disculparse, pero a cambio lo había arruinado completamente

-Ya cállate, Yoh, lo único que has hecho desde que nos conocemos es causarme problemas.- Replicó Anna más tranquila levantándose del suelo.- Ya, ¡olvídate que existo!

-Vaya…-Escuchó decir a Lyserg aturdido, en tanto que Anna tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba enojada.- Será difícil que te perdone.

-Lo sé…

Y lo imaginó toda la semana cuando ella se limitó a hablarle sólo de los trabajos escolares. Ni siquiera lo miraba, y únicamente daba ordenes, a veces de malas, otras de muy mal humor. Sin embargo, ya estaba cansado, no lo hacía nada mal, e incluso pensó que estaba agradándole la labor de porrista, pero al menos no lo quería aceptar.

-Bien, vámonos, Asakura mucho cuidado con hacer otra de tus maniobras.- Le advirtió Marco con seriedad.- Te estaré vigilando.

Yoh le sonrió.

-¿Y por qué nos acompañas Marco, no tienes que cuidar la escuela?

-Bromeas, todos los salvajes se están yendo. La escuela permanecerá tranquila, pero ese campamento será la muerte.-Dijo con bastante compromiso.- Yo los voy a cuidar a ustedes.

-Sí, claro…

Un preciso instante, fue ese el momento en el que la vio subir al autobús vecino, donde sólo iban las mujeres. Horo Horo y Ren seguían discutiendo, mientras Hao les anunciaba de una buena película que traía.

-¡Yoh, deja de perder el tiempo!- Gritó Hao a la distancia.

-¡Sí, Hao, lo mismo digo!- Le contestó Yoh en el mismo tono.- Mi hermano es un demonio andante.

Con eso consiguió que Marco fuera en la búsqueda del mayor de los Asakura. Entonces pasó descuidadamente Chocolove y lo jaló sin demasiado cuidado.

-Chocolove, necesito que me cubras, voy a subirme con las chicas.- Le dijo con prisa.- En la primera parada me pasaré a nuestro autobús, pero mientras cúbreme.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso?-Gritó el moreno en cuanto lo vio correr hacia el segundo autobús.- Sí, sí… hazle como puedas.

Se deslizó con facilidad y admiró lo espacioso que estaba el autobús, después de todo las porristas no se limitaban cuando se trataba de pedir privilegios. Marion lo miró con agrado y las demás casi suspiran cuando él les dijo que las cuidaría en el primer trayecto del viaje. Encantado, sumamente encantador, pero en cuanto vio a Anna, su confianza se esfumó.

-Sí, ya sé que vienes por ella.- Dijo Marion enternecida.- Odio decirlo, pero anda y siéntate con Anna.

Yoh le miró confundido, especialmente porque Marion era de las mujeres más interesadas en ser su pareja, pero por lo visto ya le había perdido en interés y no se explicaba el por qué. Sin embargo, cuando sintió el camión avanzar no pensó mucho y sentó al final con Kyouyama.

Anna no notó su presencia hasta que él le quito los audífonos de sus oídos. Ella se molestó, pero después no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó notablemente preocupada.- Si Marco descubre que estás aquí…

-Marco está cuidando de Hao, Anna, no te preocupes.- Le dijo tranquilo, mientras ella lo golpeaba

-No te confundas, Asakura, me preocupo por mí, no por ti.- Aclaró Kyouyama con firmeza.- Ya sabes que sólo debes hablarme por trabajos, nada más, que te quede claro.

Yoh sonrió, al menos ya no estaba tan molesta como antes, al menos se dignaba a mirarlo y escrutarlo con dureza.

-Sí, tienes razón, sinceramente no debería importarme, pero me importa, no quiero que nadie me odie.

-Yo no te odio.- Soltó repentinamente Anna, aunque estaba avergonzada quiso remediar su espontaneidad.- Además eres un presumido que quiere caerle bien a todo el mundo, eso es odioso.

-Pero acabas de decir que no me odias.- Pronunció seguro Yoh.- Y ya habías aceptado ser mi amiga.

-¿Y qué interés tendrías en que yo sea tu amiga, si no nos soportamos?- Le cuestionó Anna.- Recuerdo lo detestable que fue para ti los primeros días.

-¿Y qué?- Dijo Yoh restándole atención.- Es algo amor –odio, creo que nos gusta pelearnos, es nuestra naturaleza.

Aunque su comentario no iba cargado de alguna fuerza amorosa, pudo percibir en Anna el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, una carga similar al de las demás, al menos en las mujeres que a él le parecían atractivas. Súbitamente las preguntas de su hermano llegaron a su mente.

-Más bien, a ti te gusto yo.- Afirmó Anna con una cara poco convencida después de que él se sonrojara y negara rotundamente el hecho.- Entonces eres raro.

-Eso quiere decir que yo debo gustarte a ti.- Rebatió el castaño, mientras ella se volteaba a la ventana.- Anna, hazme caso.

Pero ella no lo miró más.

-El que calla otorga.- Concedió Yoh con una sonrisa.- Es una lastima que no seamos ni siquiera amigos.

-Ya cállate, Asakura.- Le regañó Anna, mientras le arrebataba su mochila.- ¿Así son todos los chicos guapos de la escuela? ¿Intolerables, habladores, fracasados?

-Oye, ¿así son todas las porristas nerds de la escuela? ¿Bonitas, gruñonas y amargadas?- Contestó Yoh en el mismo tono.- No, espera, tú reinventaste el género.

Y Anna lo vio con una sonrisa encantadora, él era así, por mucho que lo negara, por mucho que dijera que era odioso e insoportable, Yoh le daba un brillo especial a su vida escolar, de aquellos que no le gustaría soltar jamás. Él recargó su cabeza en su hombro y le quitó su reproductor de música.

-Muero por ver cuanto dura nuestra tregua, ahora.- Dijo el castaño tranquilo y fascinado por la relajación de Anna.

-En cuanto me pagues por meterme a un equipo de porristas, puedes sentirte tranquilo.

* * *

**Continuará…**

*****El equipo blanco esta vez no ha hecho nada xD. He estado muy desentendida pero… según mi punto de vista esto va muy bien. Por cierto, el título que le ha puesto Ange es muy original jajaja. Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido a ustedes?

El Equipo negro: Puff, lamenta notablemente el retraso, se me acumularon demasiadas cosas y en verdad no tuve tiempo, de hecho tenía muchas ideas para un solo capítulo, pero dije, no que mal, sino que le doy a sey, preferí meter más a los amigos de Yoh, porque ya nos hacia falta un poco de intervención o… y la bonita amistad de Anna e Yoh.

Como dije, lamento la demora, y aquí está el cap.

Ciao!

**Agradecimientos especiales a: Majo-Sonolu y CARoOo**


End file.
